youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Armoured Skeptic
Gregory Fluhrer, better known online as Armoured Skeptic or Sir Skeptalot, is a German-Canadian Atheist YouTuber who focuses on mainly religion and often debunks many statements made by religious fundamentalists and apologetics. He's also made another channel called Armoured Media where he reviews movies among other things. He is also known for criticizing social justice and feminism. Good Friends on YouTube #ShoeOnHead (current fiancée) #Sargon of Akkad #Ralphthemoviemaker Biography Early Life and Upbringing Fluhrer was born in Canada to a Christian Family. His mom was active within the church daycare and he would often attend church on a daily basis in his youth. He would often sit and wait for the church minister to finish his ceremony and would often get bored. One day however, his father stopped attending church and later on both himself and his mom also stopped going. His family remained Christian but never spoke about religion ever again. During his school days, Fluhrer got a learning disability and was made fun of by students, pitied by his principal, and talked down to by his teachers. Due to this disability, he was never granted a college degree and attended a local university instead of his chosen campus and was soon later on diagnosed with undiagnosed depression that he had all his life. Fluhrer then turned to a religious group that he had known in his childhood as he became more and more paranoid and needed help. He read the Bible constantly and believed it to the point where he was willing to follow Biblical Traditions and adopt the beliefs and lifestyle of the Messianic Jews, a type of Christianity that combines many Jewish traditions, even though it was the most craziest version of Christianity and followers of the faith itself are known to live in off-grid moutain communities. Church followers told him about the apolcalypse and made him paranoid once more to the point where he spent all of his money on survival gear for the apocalypse that his group told him about and his marriage soon fell apart as he wasted so much time away from his wife. Eventually, Fluhrer saw the hypocrisy and insanity of his former group and knew that he had to rebuild his shattered relationships. He then left his religion behind and became an atheist and decided to join an atheist group called The Atheist Experience and watched videos by both CultOfDusty and The Amazing Atheist. He met Atheist+ where he and his friends were accused of sexism and raping and were soon attacked with false accusations all for having a different opinion than the other activists. He then left Atheist+ and the Free-Thought Blog as he saw them to be no different than the previous religious group that he had left before both with similiar signs. He then decided to stand on his own and became the Armoured Skeptic that he is today. Unmasked Armoured Skeptic officially revealed his face in September 2, 2015 when he appeared on the Drunken Peasants Podcast. He made the decision after he was doxxed by an unhinged YouTuber by the name of Jenny McDermott who accused Armoured of trying to have sex with her and revealed several private Facebook conversations between them to prove it, though none of them actually demonstrated his alleged desire for sex. McDermott did this with the intention of defaming Armoured Skeptic after she concluded that he was "MRA-lite" because he was friends with anti-feminists YouTubers like Shoe0nHead and Sargon of Akkad. McDermott had already built up a notoriety of herself in the atheist YouTube community by targeting members with high subscriber counts and doing things like false-DMCAing and exploiting personal tragedies to gain attention to herself. McDermott later made a false rape accusation against Skeptic using very flimsy logic and blatantly untrue facts. She accused him of being a pedophile and committing statutory rape on his current girlfriend Shoe0nHead, claiming she was only 17 when they started dating. In reality, Shoe was already in her 20's by the time she and Skeptic began dating. Additionally, 17 years is well within the age of consent in their respective states (17 in New York, 16 in Ontario). McDermott then proceeded to openly dox him (again) by revealing his full name. This resulted in her channel being terminated and Skeptic filing a lawsuit against her for libel and slander. Josh Feuerstein Videos Armoured Skeptic has made dozens of videos on Joshua Feuerstein, an evangelical christian known for his outspoken beliefs and paranoid statements. His most popular videos are based around Feuerstein and he is his unofficial archenemy despite Skeptic not wanting him to be his archnemesis. Armoured Media Sir Skeptalot has another channel called Armoured Media and is his most recent channel. There, he focuses more on media and entertainment rather than his typical style on his main channel. He does other collaborations and reviews movies. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:German YouTubers